Royal Assassin
by NowImfrozen
Summary: What if I were to tell you that there is a dark kingdom ruled by a evil sorcerer... What if this dark King always remains hidden and has others do his dirty work for him? This King takes kingdom using their own rulers! How does this king do it? This is the story of the Royal Assassin. (Cover image is "assassins creed" found via google)
1. Taken

**Here is a new story! This story will get you angry, sad, and confused I guarantee it! You will definitely be angry with me and it's just the first chapter! Lol anyway enjoy! Warning! This story will have some violent scenes. **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns frozen.**

It had been 4 years after the great thaw when everything fell apart. I would have thought things would be better after that day but I was wrong.

Some accepted my magic and others despised it. That was not the biggest problem though. The biggest problem was one that changed my life forever and the kingdoms. This is the story of the royal assassin.

~3 year before~

"Come on Anna I don't have a day off all day!" Elsa teased.

"Coming!" Anna yelled as she ran out of the castle to the stables.

She mounted her horse and Elsa mounted hers. They rode off into the forest onto their favorite path.

"Whoa Winston." Anna said yanking back to reins. Her horse went into a slow walk instead of a run.

Elsa did the same.

"So sister, what up with you and that ice harvester?" Elsa asked raising a brow.

Anna shrugged. "He's...*sigh* he's perfect" Anna smiled.

Elsa nodded. "Do I see a wedding in the near future?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe someday we will see if he has the guts to ask you for the blessing." Anna chuckled.

"Haha yeah." Elsa chuckled.

They rode along a path for a while until they made it to their favorite view point. This cliff had a clear view of Arendelle.

They got off their horses and approached the cliff carefully. This cliff had a long drop and a river at the bottom.

They sat with their legs over the cliff in silence. "Anna?" Elsa spoke.

"Yes?" Anna said turning toward her sister.

"Do you think I'm a good ruler?" Elsa asked.

Anna thought about it for a second. "Your a very good ruler Elsa. You care for everyone in your kingdom and you give discipline to those who need it." Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled then frowned. "Anna I need to tell you something..." Elsa said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to tell you a story but I have just learned that this is no fairytale but in fact true." Elsa said.

Anna nodded slowly.

"There is a kingdom not far from a kingdom called Arendelle. This kingdom is ruled by a evil sorcerer named King Skjult, the translation of that name means hidden. The reason is that he takes kingdoms by not taking it at the same time. He has others do it for him. The trick is though, he has assassins take the kingdom. Royal assassins. He kidnaps a member of a royal family, like a prince, and does something to him or her, we don't know what, but it changes them. They come back and they kill the ruler then they let Skjult take over." Elsa explained.

"That's really scary." Anna commented.

Elsa nodded. "He must use his magic on them." Elsa shrugged.

Anna nodded.

"Anyway, Anna this worries me." Elsa said.

"Why hasn't he come here since he's so close?" Anna asked.

"He has Anna." Elsa said.

"What!?" Anna said shocked.

"Hans was sent here by Skjult. The spies who watch that kingdom told me." Elsa explained.

"So Hans came to take our kingdom for Skjult?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but poor Hans." Anna sighed.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"We caught him just in time before he could kill both of us..." Elsa said.

Anna nodded. "Why are you worried then, Hans in gone." Anna said.

"Because if Hans wasn't successful then what will stop him from taking someone who's always around me!" Elsa replied.

"Me?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Elsa don't worry I'll-"

"Well well." A man said walking toward the two.

Anna and Elsa quickly stood up.

Other men came out of the forest and surrounded Anna and Elsa.

"Anna run when I tell you to." Elsa ordered.

"No Elsa." Anna argued.

"I'll be fine." Elsa said.

Elsa shot ice at any approaching man. She shot the crossbows out of their hands as well.

Anna was about to run but saw men behind Elsa. Instead of running she threw a rock at a mans head knocking him out. The other man ran toward her and grabbed her.

He walked over to the cliff. "Hey!" He yelled.

Elsa turned around and gasped.

"Let her go!" Elsa yelled.

"No." The man smiled.

Anna stomped on the mans foot and got out of the mans grasp. She turned around and pushed him over the cliff. He screamed as he fell into the rapids below.

Anna faced Elsa and smiled in relief. Elsa smiled too thinking that everyone was gone.

A man saw Anna and pressed down on the trigger to his crossbow. An arrow flew past Elsa and imbedded itself into Anna's chest.

Anna gasped and looked down at the arrow in her now bloodied chest.

"NO!" Elsa screamed. She turned around and impaled the man with ice.

"Elsa." Anna coughed out specks of blood. She fell down onto her knees.

Elsa started running to Anna.

"I love you." She said and with that she could no longer hold her weight. She fell over the cliff into the rapids below.

Elsa fell down where Anna used to be standing. She looked over the edge and could only see the rough current and not her dear baby sister.

Elsa laid down on the dirt ground and sobbed onto the ground. "Anna!" She screamed.

The Arendelle guards found their Queen laying on the ground sobbing. They had to drag her away because she didn't even want to move. She was filled with despair.

Anna was gone...or was she?


	2. Revived

**Please Review! Thanks! :) **

The guards rushed a screaming Elsa into the castle. The servants were instantly worried. They were concerned as to why Anna wasn't with Elsa, they saw the young monarch leave with her sister earlier.

"Let me go!" Elsa sobbed and tried to get away from their grip. It was very unqueenly of her to cry like this but who the hell cares.

The guards put her in her room. "We are sorry your majesty, we will handle all of this." A guard said and shut the door quickly before she could leave. She tried to open it but they must have locked it from the outside.

"No!" Elsa screamed. She sobbed on the ground. She was so furious and at the same time she was broken.

She threw her books at the door then she continued to sob. A click brought her out of her tantrum. The door opened slowly and Kristoff entered.

Elsa sobbed at the sight of him. He ran to her and held her to his body as she cried. He held back his tears as best he could. Anna would've wanted him to be strong for her.

"Elsa Shh..." He said soothingly. He rubbed her back awkwardly.

"No, she's dead!" Elsa sobbed.

Kristoff sniffled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Anna would want you to be strong Elsa..." He choked out.

"I saw her die Kris..." Elsa cried.

He held her tighter in response. "She needs you to be strong Elsa- you have too. You need to be the strong queen we need..." Kristoff said.

"How." She choked out.

"Use Anna as your strength. Do what she would do. Be optimistic." He replied.

Elsa sniffled. "I barely had any time with her." She cried.

"What matters is that you had time with her Elsa..." Kristoff replied.

She sniffled "What do I do?" She asked hopelessly.

"Get angry not sad. Avenge your sister. Find who sent those bastards and end them." Kristoff said angrily.

Elsa knit her brows together. "Your right, I need to avenge her." Elsa said standing.

"Elsa your so powerful you can find them and end this." Kristoff said standing.

Elsa sighed. "Don't worry Anna you will be avenged..." She said sternly.

~The Dark Kingdom~

Two men carried a body to the throne room.

"We have another." The man said.

A man who wore black armor sat on the throne a black crown atop his head. He smiled sinisterly. "Show me." He commanded.

They dropped the body harshly onto the floor and set the body onto it's knees. They took the bag that was over the persons head off.

Skjult smiled. "Another girl..." He chuckled. He curled his fingers toward himself motioning for them to come forward.

They walked forward dragging the person. He stood up from his throne and walked toward them. "What kingdom is she from?" He asked.

"The Kingdom of Arendelle Sire." He bowed his head not making eye contact.

"Perfect!" He cheered. "Arendelle will be mine! That snow sorcereress will soon be vanquished!" He smiled.

"But Your Majesty...she's dead." He motioned toward the motionless princess.

"Are you doubting me!" He yelled.

"No Sire!" He cried.

Skjult swiped his hand in the air sending a pulse that snapped the mans neck. He fell down dead.

The other man held the girl by himself.

"What's her name?" Skjult asked.

"Anna, Sire. She's the Queens sister." He answered.

Skjult smiled. "That Queen will be killed by her own sister, how nice." He chuckled.

"Lie her down." He ordered.

The man set her down face up.

Skjult put his hand on Anna's wound where the bow used to be but had been taken out.

He breathed in then out and let his magic flow. A dark fog went into the wound. Anna gasped awake and breathed heavily. Her eyes widened when she saw Skjult. "Who?-"

"Who and what I am will be informed to you later dear." He smiled. He snapped his fingers and she instantly passed out.

"Put her with the others." He ordered.

They dragged her to the others and locked her up in a cell. "Goodnight royal assassin." The man smiled locking the door.


	3. Saying goodbye

**I was bored so here's another chapter :) maybe I'll post twice tomorrow too. We shall see... Enjoy! Again reviews much appreciated!**

Elsa and her military officials sat around a round table. "You all probably know why I called this meeting." Elsa said.

They nodded once. "Do any of you have a clue as to who might have...killed...my sister." Elsa said as strong as she could.

A man stood. Elsa nodded for him to speak. "I believe it could have been bandits your majesty." He said.

Some nodded in agreement. "They didn't look like bandits though...they all wore black. Bandits wear a variety of clothes, bandits certainly all don't match." Elsa responded.

The man sat down in curiosity. She continued. "They all had a marking..." She said.

"What did it look like?" A man asked.

Elsa furrowed her brows in remembrance. "It was a crest of two crossed swords under a weird looking "A" an in the middle of the "A" was a serpent." Elsa said.

The generals had their mouths agape, shock was evident on their faces.

A man stood. "Your Majesty we believe that was a attack from the Kingdom of Darkness. That kingdom is ruled by Skjult." The General explained.

Elsa gaped. "Skjult..." She said unbelievably. "My sister was killed by them?" Elsa asked.

"I believe so." He sighed.

Elsa stood. "I want your men to find this kingdom and destroy it." Elsa ordered.

"Your majesty he's a sorcerer." He gulped.

"Anyone can be killed, some just a little harder." Elsa responded.

They nodded slowly.

"Before you depart we will hold my sisters funeral." Elsa said.

They nodded and bowed. Elsa left the room quickly.

She found Kristoff and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her too. "I know who killed her..." He said shakily.

Kristoff let go of her and looked we in the eyes. "Who killed the woman I love?" He asked angrily.

"Skjult." Elsa responded.

"That's just a legend though." He replied confused.

"No it's not Kristoff, they killed her. I will destroy them." She said angrily.

"But Elsa he is very powerful!" Kristoff replied.

"I don't care." She sniffled.

"I won't let you Elsa, we need to wait and use the element of surprise, if we do it right away he will see it coming." Kristoff explained.

Elsa thought for a couple minuets then sighed. "Your right, how long then?" Elsa asked.

"Let us mourn for a while then we can avenge her." Kristoff said.

Elsa nodded. "Okay, I need to schedule her funeral. She needs to be put to rest." Elsa sighed. Kristoff nodded and hugged Elsa.

~One Week Later~

Elsa, Kristoff, family, and high officials of Arendelle stood before three stones.

A priest stood next to a stone that read; Here lies Princess Anna of Arendelle daughter of late King Adgar and Queen Idun.

The priest spoke words in Norwegian. Then it was Elsa's turn to speak.

"My sister brought joy to those around her...she was always the optimistic one..." She smiled with a sniffle. -"She never stays angry at someone because she is very forgiving. I know that she was very talented as well... She could always play the piano better than me and she was very skilled in sword combat. She did things that a princess normally wouldn't do... And I loved that about her. She was different."

"I didn't get much time with her but someone told me that at least we got time together. When we were separated I didn't think I would be able to see her again. I was wrong though, she brought us back together..." Her voice cracked as tears slid down her cheeks. "She was a lesson to us all...we should always have hope in the hardest of times and optimism in the darkest...she will never be forgotten." Elsa cried.

The people bowed down on one knee. "Long live Princess Anna." They said in unison. Elsa kissed Anna's stone then walked back down to Kristoff.

Kristoff would have spoken if he could but he was not allowed too. Only members of the family can speak in exception of the priest. "I love you Anna..." He whispered as he wiped his tears.


	4. Put to Rest

**I will probably post again today. :) so watch for another update later. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are liking the story.**

~Three months after the funeral~

"The 200 militants that I sent should be here by now." Elsa said worriedly.

"Relax Elsa...were lucky if they're even alive." Kristoff whispered the last part.

As if on cue a General walked up hastily with a worried look on his face.

He bowed to Elsa. "Speak." Elsa ordered.

"We found them..." He said.

"Why are you wounded? I said do not engage with them if you do find them." Elsa replied.

"We didn't have to, they came to us." He said.

"How many returned?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes with dread. "Only me your highness." He replied.

Elsa brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"We cannot defeat them! They are to strong!" He cried.

"Don't tell me who we can't defeat! I only sent 200!" Elsa retorted.

"I tell you now...if you do choose to go into battle with them, you will surely lose." He said through gritted teeth.

Elsa slapped him across the face. Kristoff gaped.

Elsa held him by his collar. "Listen here General, do not underestimate me. You have not seen the full extent of what I can do." She said angrily.

"No your majesty, but you haven't seen what he can do either." He said bowing and leaving hastily.

Elsa sighed and pulled back her bangs. "Elsa you need to calm down." Kristoff said.

She rolled her eyes and went into the meeting room. Her council and a few generals were there.

"I want details on what the dark kingdom is and does." Elsa ordered.

"Well only one spy has ever returned...and we have him." A General spoke and looked at the spy.

"Speak." Elsa ordered.

"I have never seen a place so dark...what I know is that they have assassins an-"

"Stop, tell me about the assassins." She said.

He nodded. "They kidnap royals that do not occupy the throne, for example, Prince Hans. They pretty much torture the young monarch and brainwash em." He said shakily.

"That's horrible!" Elsa replied.

He nodded. "Then once they forget their identity they become a royal assassin and go kill the King or Queen of another kingdom." He ended.

"That's barbaric!" A man yelled.

Everyone nodded.

"Skjult has very dark magic. I've seen what his magic can do and it's horrible." The spy shuddered.

Elsa nodded slowly. "What do you propose we do gentlemen?" Elsa asked.

"I say we keep the hell away from this kingdom." A man said. Everyone nodded except Elsa.

"So your saying forget about the people who killed your princess?" Elsa asked angrily.

They nodded slowly.

"Your majesty may I speak freely?" A General asked.

She nodded.

"Princess Anna has been put to rest, if you go and try to avenge her than what's the point of her being at rest! She would not want you to go put your life and others in danger for her sake! Your majesty think this through!" The General pleaded.

Elsa closed her eyes in thought. Then she spoke. "Your right..." She said. "Anna wouldn't want this, my anger got in the way of my judgment." She said.

She then opened her eyes. "Would you all forgive me?" She asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." They nodded with a smile.

She smiled shyly. "Your all excused." She said standing. She then walked out the door.

She found Kristoff again. "Kristoff." She said.

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"I'm not going to avenge Anna." She said.

"What, why?" He asked.

"She was put to rest and that's how she will stay. I will not put my life or others in danger just because I'm angry." She replied.

Kristoff hugged her. "I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thank you." She sighed.

Not only was Anna at peace, now Elsa could be at peace.


	5. Royal Assassin

**Sorry it's kind of a short chapter but it is action packed. Thanks for the reviews FrozenAddict15 it means a lot to me :)**

**~One Year Later~**

**"I want you to go to Arendelle." Skjult ordered.**

**A royal assassin was dressed in black armor with a black hood draped over her head. The armor had the Royal Assassins crest on it's shoulder. This Royal Assassin was Anna. **

**Anna nodded.**

**"When you get there you will find a Queen, she has the powers of ice and snow. I want you to kill her." He smiled.**

**Anna nodded.**

**"Take the horse and go." He ordered.**

**Anna mounted a black horse and rode off toward Arendelle. Strapped to her back are bows and arrows and in her sheath a sword. **

**~Midnight~**

**Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. No nightmares plagued her tonight.**

**Anna made it to the castle and climbed up to a window. She had no idea where this Queens room was but lucky for her she was already at the right window. She took out a dagger and slid it between a crack in the window. She then slid it up till she heard a click. **

**She opened the door quietly and peered inside. She saw a sleeping figure in the bed.**

**Making sure her hood was covering her she went inside. **

**Anna hovered above a sleeping Elsa. Elsa's instincts went off and she opened her eyes seeing a person over her. She shot ice out making Anna fly back hitting the wall. **

**Elsa stood up quickly and got into a defense position.**

**Anna took out her bow and readied it pointing at Elsa.**

**"Who are you?!" Elsa asked.**

**Silence.**

**Elsa shot ice out again but Anna ducked quickly. Anna shot the arrow but Elsa shielded herself with ice.**

**Elsa formed a sword in her hand. "Come on you coward." Elsa teased.**

**Anna put the bow back on her back and unsheathed her sword. They both collided into a intense sword fight.**

**Anna swiped the sword across Elsa's arm, causing Elsa to hiss in pain. Blood spilled down her now wounded arm.**

**Elsa responded by hitting the attacker in the face with the butt of her sword. Anna wiped the blood off her lip and continued to fight.**

**They continued sword fighting but finally Anna tripped Elsa causing her to fall. Then she pointed the tip of the sword against Elsa's neck. "Please." Elsa begged.**

**Suddenly guards rushed in and knocked the intruder down harshly. They picked Elsa up and kept her away as they took the assassin. **

**They managed to hold the assassin. "No one is to see this assassins identity except me!" Elsa ordered.**

**They nodded and took Anna to a cell. **

**"I'm fine now gentlemen." Elsa said to the guards.**

**They nodded and left.**

**Elsa sat down on her bed and sighed. "Who is that assassin?" She wondered.**


	6. Your Alive?

Anna sat against the cell wall in silence. Her hood still covered her so no one could see. They had taken all of her weapons so she was left with nothing.

They had not gave her anything to clean her wounds so blood still dripped down her chin and now forehead since they pushed her and she hit her head.

Her hair was down but she kept it tucked in her cloak so no one could see.

A click brought her out of her thoughts.

Elsa walked in slowly. "Leave me alone with the assassin." She ordered.

They nodded and closed the cell door leaving Elsa alone with Anna.

Anna kept her head down.

The only thing Elsa could see under Anna's hood was the blood dripping down the her chin and a large scar that she presumed went all the way down the right side of his or her face.

Elsa approached slowly then knelt down beside the chained prisoner.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked quietly.

Silence.

"If you don't tell me I will find out myself." Elsa replied calmly.

Silence.

"I already know you are from the dark kingdom Royal Assassin..." Elsa said looking at the crest and armor.

Silence.

"I can help you, I know you are royalty and have been tortured and brainwashed." Elsa said calmly.

Silence.

"Okay I guess you don't speak. Maybe if I know what kingdom your from then we can talk." She said looking at the hood covering Anna's face.

She moved her hand toward the hood slowly. She then pulled it back.

The sight made Elsa want to pass out right there. She had no words...what do you say to your thought to be dead sister? Her sister is here right in front of her face. Anna almost looked unrecognizable due to her scars but Elsa could still recognize her.

Anna did not make eye contact with Elsa. Elsa backed up slowly and hit the wall. She held her hands to her face and sobbed. "How?" She said almost in a whisper.

Anna turned her head slowly and looked into Elsa's eyes. She no longer looked at Elsa with love and compassion but instead hatred and confusion.

"Anna." She cried moving closer.

She kneeled down by Anna and held Anna's scarred face in her hands.

Anna kept a stern look on her face.

"What have they done to you?" She cried.

Anna whipped her head out of Elsa's grasp quickly and then gave her an angered look.

"Anna please talk to me." She cried.-"I need to hear your voice again." She sobbed.

Silence.

"Guards!" Elsa yelled.

They ran in quickly. Many of them noticed it was Anna and gaped. "Go get her food and water." Elsa ordered.

They still stood there staring.

"Go!" She yelled.

They nodded and left quickly then returned with food and water.

"Here." Elsa said pushing the food and water to Anna.

Anna looked at the food then turned away.

"Please don't starve yourself Anna." Elsa sniffled.

Silence.

"I love you." Elsa cried.

Anna looked back at Elsa with a blank look. Her eyes shown no love toward Elsa and that was the answer Elsa got.

Elsa understood then stood back up. "I will be back Anna." Elsa said then walked out closing the cell.

Elsa walked quickly down the hall and up the stairs to Kristoff's room.

She knocked rapidly this he opened.

"Yes?" He asked.

Elsa held Kristoff and sobbed. "Whoa hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Anna is alive." She hiccuped.

He let go of her and gripped her shoulders. "Elsa you must have been dreaming." He said sadly.

"No Kristoff! Just come." She said yanking him forward.

He didn't argue, he followed Elsa down to the dungeons.

"Why would she be here?" He asked.

"You'll see." She sighed.

"Open the door." She told the guard. He opened the cell door.

Anna was leaned against the cell wall with her eyes closed. Kristoff saw and held a hand to his mouth in shock. He approached Anna and knelt down. "Anna?" He cried.

Anna opened her blue eyes.

He sat in front of her and cried. Elsa sat beside him.

"She won't speak." Elsa said.

He put his hand to Anna's scarred cheek. "What have they done to you?" He said angrily.

Anna jerked her head away.

"She is defiantly a royal assassin. She tried to kill me last night." Elsa said.

He looked at Elsa shocked. "That's what happened to your arm." Kristoff said pointing at her bandaged arm.

"Oh yeah." Elsa said looking at Anna's injuries.

Elsa stood up and got a wet cloth. She then returned and sat in front of Anna.

"Kristoff hold her face." Elsa ordered.

He nodded and held her still.

Elsa wiped the blood off Anna's lips and chin soothingly. She then wiped her forehead. Anna looked angered and confused through the whole thing.

"There you go." Elsa smiled. Elsa then held the water cup to Anna's lips. Anna was hesitant but then she drank it. Elsa smiled.

Anna tried to jerk her head away from Kristoff. "Okay Kris." She said.

Kristoff let go.

"Can you at least nod?" Elsa asked.

Anna hesitantly nodded once faintly.

They sighed. "Do you remember your name?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head slowly.

Kristoff and Elsa looked each other worriedly.

"Your name is Anna and your my sister...you are the princess of Arendelle." Elsa explained.

Anna shook her head.

"Yes Anna, they just changed you..." Elsa said.

She shook her head again.

"Anna who do you think did this to you?! Who hurt you, who made you forget yourself?" Elsa cried.

Anna stayed silent but she looked like she was thinking.

"Why did you come here?" Elsa said already knowing the answer but she hoped that Anna would tell her.

"To kill you." Anna replied quietly.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other brokenly. Anna's voice wasn't even the same. Anna's voice sounded weak.

Elsa wiped her own tears. "I will get you back Anna." Elsa replied standing. Kristoff stood too. Then they walked out of the cell.


	7. How to get Anna back

**I just want to say thanks for the follows and reviews so far! I'm glad you like the story!**

A new day was upon Arendelle. Elsa opened her curtain taking in the morning sun, but instead darkness greeted her.

Then she noticed heavy snowfall, it must have come upon Arendelle at the midnight hour. She didn't feel the cold so that must have been why she didn't notice the drop in temperature.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. "It's Kristoff." The voice said.

"Come in." She replied.

Kristoff opened the door and walked in. "Goodmorning." Kristoff greeted.

"Yes, it is a goodmorning." Elsa sighed.

Kristoff smiled.

"Shall we bring her breakfast?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa nodded.

They picked up a nice breakfast for Anna at the kitchen then they walk down to the dungeons.

Kristoff rubbed his arms. "It's so cold down here." He said.

Elsa noticed a cold fog coming out of his mouth when he spoke. Elsa became worried so she hurried to the cell.

They opened Anna's cell and they saw her shivering in a corner.

"Oh Anna." She said jogging to Anna, she then kneeled down.

Anna backed up closer to the wall.

"They brought her no blankets?" Kristoff asked.

"Guard bring a blanket!" She yelled.

Moments later a guard returned with a blanket.

Elsa placed it over Anna and Anna held onto it tightly. Her shivering lessened.

"Anna, Kristoff and I talked last night and we were thinking of talking to the trolls." Elsa said.

Anna knit her brows in confusion.

"Oh yeah... The trolls are magical, they can restore and take away memories." Elsa replied.

Silence.

"Okay...the plan is that we want to get your memories back." Elsa said.

Anna shook her head furiously.

Kristoff and Elsa looked confused.

"Don't you want them?" She asked.

She shook her head again.

Elsa stood up. "Hmm...thats a shame. I thought you wanted to get out of this prison." Elsa said walking away.

Kristoff smiled and stood.

Anna realized what they were saying. She suddenly grabbed Elsa's hand.

Elsa smiled at Anna's touch. "Okay, I'll arrange for you to come." She smiled.

Anna had already let go of Elsa's hand earlier, so she just sat back and closed her eyes.

Elsa looked at Kristoff and he nodded. They walked out of the cell. "I am taking the prisoner out." She told the guard.

"But your majesty, she dangerous." He said.

"I am aware. I can handle her." She replied.

He nodded.

They set up Kristoff's sleigh then returned to her cell.

"Guards unchain her then put her in cuffs." Elsa hated having to say that. The very thought of her having to bind her own sister.

They unchained Anna then put her hands in medal cuffs. Then they led her to Kristoff and Elsa who were at the entrance.

"Wait." Elsa said. She took Anna's hood and draped it over her head so no one would recognize her. "I don't want people freaking out." She said.

Then they continued walking till they reached the sleigh. "I've got it from here." Elsa told the guards.

They exchanged looks with each other then bowed and left.

They set Anna in the middle of the sled between herself and Kristoff.

"Yah!" Kristoff yelled whipping the reins.

They rode off to the valley of the living rock. After a half hour ride they finally made it to their destination.

Kristoff and Elsa led Anna to the trolls. They stayed close by her side just in case she wanted to run away.

The boulders started shaking and the earth rumbled beneath their feet.

Anna looked at them confused.

Suddenly their heads popped up and they smiled. Their smiles quickly vanished when they saw Anna.

Grand Pabbie rolled up to the three. "There is strange magic here." He said.

They knelt down and made Anna kneel.

"You have brought a assassin to my home. Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because it's Anna." Elsa replied.

"Anna?" He said looking closer. Elsa pulled back Anna's hood and multiple gasps were heard.

"Oh no poor girl." He sighed.

"Can you do anything for her?" Elsa pleaded.

He nodded slowly. "Yes but it won't be easy...for her." He replied.

"Just please...save my sister." She begged.

He nodded. "Okay but first I need to show you what actually happened to her so you can understand better." He said.

Elsa and Kristoff nodded.

"I cannot prepare you for what you are about to see." He warned.

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a worried look.

Pabbie touched Anna's forehead causing a dark mist to come out. Anna fell unconscious into Elsa's arms.

Elsa held onto Anna and watched the dark mist.

The first thing they saw was men carrying a body to Skjult. The sight of Skjult made Kristoff and Elsa shudder. Then they saw the men take the bag off Anna's head. They could also hear them speaking. "Sir here's another." A man spoke. Skjult smiled. Then they saw when he killed one of his henchmen easily. Elsa and Kristoff gasped. Then they saw Skjult give Anna life. That shocked them. "Is Skjult really that powerful?" Elsa asked.

Pabbie nodded.

Then they saw Anna being thrown into a cell harshly. It made Kristoff and Elsa cringe.

"It gets worse." Pabbie warned.

They saw them drag Anna out of her cell and into another room. They put her in a chair and attached things to her head. Elsa held her hand to her mouth already knowing what they were about to do. They flicked a switch and Anna screamed in pain. This went on for several minuets. Then they put her back in cell where her body would not stop shaking.

Then the next morning they would do it again. Elsa saw that one time they didn't take her to the chair, instead they bound her wrist to a wooded pole. A man walked out with a long whip. Elsa and Kristoff gasped. Elsa looked at Anna tearfully. They slashed her across her back repeated, each slash leaving a new bloody mark.

Elsa was in tears, even Kristoff was in tears. After they were done they would throw her back in her cell not even tending her her wounds.

"Kris we haven't even checked her back." Elsa whispered.

He gave Elsa a sad nod. Elsa took a mental note that Anna needed treatment.

After the torchuring they saw them talking to Anna. "Do you have a sister?" They asked her.

Elsa cried when she saw Anna shake her head 'no' then they asked if she had a boyfriend and she again shook her head. Kristoff looked at Anna sadly.

Then in the next scene they saw Anna as a skilled archer and sword handler. It didn't give Elsa any comfort, it scared her to be honest. Anna was really good.

Then they saw Anna in her black armor and hood talking to Skjult. "Kill the Queen of Arendelle." He said.

Elsa gaped.

Anna nodded and mounted her horse. Grandpabbie then dispersed the fog into nothing.

Elsa had tears streaming down her face and Kristoff had mixed emotions displayed on his face. Anger, sadness, and guilt were the main ones.

"How did that help?" Elsa asked wiping her tears.

"Because then you will understand why this will be such a difficult process for Anna to come back. You need to be patient with her." He said.

Elsa sniffled and nodded. Kristoff nodded too.

Grandpabbie held a small bottle in his hand. "Give this to her. It will restore all her memories in stages. First socially, she will seclude herself for a day. Then Physical, she will feel all that pain again. Then mental/emotional, all her memories will come crashing down on her." He explained.

"What do I do? Just sit there a watch her suffer!?" Elsa choked out.

"No Elsa, she will need you both more than ever. Comfort her! Talk to her! Just be there." He replied.

Elsa and Kristoff nodded.

Suddenly Anna startled awake. She noticed she was lying on Elsa and immediately got off. She looked around confused. Grandpabbie looked at Elsa. "Take it and do it quickly. You will need her to defeat Skjult." He said handing her the bottle.

"Why would I defeat him when I have Anna? I want to stay away from him." Elsa replied.

"Then he will come to you. He's always wanted Arendelle." Grandpabbie explained.

Elsa understood.

She stood also having Anna stand. "Let's go guys. Thanks Grand Pabbie." Elsa smiled.

"Good luck child." He replied solemnly.

They walked back to the sleigh and hopped in. On the way back to the castle Elsa couldn't help but think of everything Anna went through. Even if Anna came back their lives would still be hard. Overall their life would not completely be back to normal.

Elsa led Anna back to her cell and chained her back to the wall. "Rest up Anna, you have a big day tomorrow." She sighed sadly.

She walked back to her room and sat on her bed. She took out the bottle. "I'll be there for you Anna, I'll get you back." She sighed.


	8. Leaving the Cell

The cell door creaked open and Elsa entered. She walked over to Anna.

Elsa unchained Anna then put cuffs on her hands. Anna stood up. She had no idea where she was going but she followed Elsa anyway.

"You didn't sleep?" Elsa finally spoke.

Anna shook her head.

Elsa sighed. "Do you ever sleep? You have dark circles under your eyes." Elsa said.

Again Anna shook her head.

Elsa looked sadly at Anna. "I don't blame you." She replied quietly.

They made it to a room and Elsa opened the door. It was Anna's room. Kristoff was already there and sitting a chair.

"You mine as well get comfortable you will be staying here for a while." Elsa told Anna.

Anna looked at Elsa confused.

"Sit." She ordered.

Anna sat on the bed.

Elsa walked over to Kristoff. "Grandpabbie gave me this, it puts people to sleep fast." Elsa said holding a powder.

"You want to use it now?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah I need to get her out of that armor somehow. She won't let me touch her if she's awake. I want to check her wounds and stuff." Elsa replied.

Kristoff nodded.

Elsa walked over to Anna and blew the dust in her face. Anna closed her eyes tiredly and collapsed on the bed.

"Problem solved." Elsa chuckled.

Elsa took off Anna's boots then her armored pants and lastly her chest and back armor. Luckily the armor was a very light and thin type so it was easy to get off. Now Anna was only in a long shirt and pants. "I think were done now." Elsa sighed.

Elsa and Kristoff turned Anna onto her front so they could check her back. Elsa lifted the back of Anna's shirt and gasped. Large red marks went all the way from her shoulders to the bottom of her back.

Kristoff got a wet cloth and wiped Anna's back so it was cleaner then they bandaged her back. "At least we caught it before it got infected." Elsa sighed. Kristoff nodded.

They turned her back over and while she was sleeping they chained her wrists to the bedside pole. Now she couldn't run away.

Anna's eyes fluttered open. When she saw Elsa she glared. Elsa and Kristoff couldn't help but giggle at her reaction.

Elsa took out the bottle and showed Kristoff. "Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

"Okay hold her please." She said.

He held Anna's face still and opened her mouth. Elsa quickly poured the liquid in. Anna gagged at the taste. Kristoff and Elsa just sighed. "Now we wait." She said.

Kristoff went to Anna and kissed her forehead. She didn't like it but she couldn't really move. "I love you." He said. She just sighed and closed her eyes draping an arm over herself.

Kristoff sighed. "See you later." He told Elsa. Then he walked out of the room. She sat down beside Anna.

"So...your pretty good with a bow?" Elsa said awkwardly.

Anna removed her arm from over her face a gave Elsa a annoyed look. Elsa sighed. "Did he tell you not to talk to me?" Elsa asked not expecting an answer. Surprisingly Anna nodded.

"Well he will never know. Just talk to me." Elsa said quietly.

Anna looked like she was thinking. Elsa really want to wanted to hear Anna's voice again. It had been a year since she last heard it. She didn't really count the other days small talk (it was only two words)

"So...what do they call you?" Elsa asked.

Anna opened her mouth to speak and Elsa got excited. She shrugged. "Nothing." She replied quietly.

Elsa smiled. "Well here we call you Anna because that is your name." Elsa replied.

Anna looked at Elsa confused. "I...don't remember." She said.

'That's the longest sentence since she's got here.' Elsa thought. "No you wouldn't remember because they took it away from you." Elsa sighed.

Anna looked up at the ceiling suddenly feeling really tired. She looked at Elsa and then closed her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Elsa smile.

Anna was now asleep. Pabbie said that she would fall asleep before the first stage comes. First stage is seclusion.

Elsa got up and kissed Anna's forehead. "I love you Anna." She smiled.

Then she left the room making sure to lock the door on the way out.


	9. Seclusion and a guest

**Wow another update! Maybe I'll do another tonight :) depends on the reviews! :) thanks FrozenAddict15 for the reviews!**

Today was day one of the stages for Anna to come back. This would be the easiest stage. Seclusion is all it is. Grand Pabbie had told me before I left with Kristoff that during the seclusion she would be in deep thought.

Now here she was sitting on her bed not talking or looking at anybody...

During the day I left her alone a lot because to be honest, I got bored just sitting there. Kristoff came sometimes but he was bored too. Besides it's not like Anna would run away, she is in a trancelike state.

I left Anna's room and went downstairs. I was expecting something today. I had kept it on the down low for a while but now everyone would see.

I waited by the doors for my 'package' I'm actually surprised that I got this 'package' so fast. They must have wanted to get rid of it.

The grand doors finally opened. I could see my 'package' being held tightly by two guards.

They stopped about two feet away from me. I smiled. "Hello Hans." I greeted.

"This is no way to treat a guest." He smirked.

"Oh right sorry." I sighed and gestured for the guards to leave.

Now just Hans and I stood there.

"Your majesty." He bowed.

"No need for that Hans. I am really happy you came." I replied.

He nodded. "They are pretty strict with me now." He said.

"I bet." I replied. "Well let's go upstairs." I said.

Hans and I walked upstairs to my room then I locked the door.

"So Hans I need to ask you questions. I warned you before you came that I would ask a lot." I said.

He nodded. "Whatever you want to know I'll tell you." He smiled.

'I like this nice Hans' I thought.

"Okay so...how did you come back to yourself? Like get your memories back and such." I asked.

"Well just like you have trolls here I went to the southern isles trolls." He explained.

"Oh..." I replied.

"Yeah, they gave my family some potion to give me and it restored everything. It was a hellish process but it worked." He smiled.

"Well I am happy your okay." I replied.

He nodded.

"Next question. What is Skjult like?" I asked.

"Pure evil, a coward, powerful, murderer, horrid, morbid, shall I go on?" He raised his brows.

"No I get it. How powerful is he?" I asked.

"He can do almost anything that's violent, his power has no beauty. He can snap a neck with the snap of his fingers. He can choke you without laying a finger on you." Hans explained.

"And to think my sister was mere feet from him..." I sighed.

"Anna?" Hans asked.

"Who else?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, she was there?" He asked.

"Yeah I told you in the letter." I replied.

"I still have some memory problems." He said.

"Oh, well yeah she was killed then I guess Skjult brought her back and made her an assassin. Long story short I have her here now." I explained.

"Oh then shouldn't you be working on getting her memory back?" Hans asked.

"Already did. She's at stage one of coming back." I sighed.

"Poor girl. Make sure you help her a lot. It's a tough process." He sighed.

I nodded.

"Were you...tortured." I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. He then rolled up his sleeves and showed me his marks and then the ones on his back.

"You poor thing." I sighed.

"What's done is done. Only thing you can do now is get revenge." He replied.

I nodded. "The leader of the trolls told us that we needed to defeat Skjult." I sighed.

Hans nodded. "When do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

"When we get Anna back." I replied.

"Good I'll join you." He smiled.

"Hans I didn't send for you to come so you could risk your life." I replied.

"Please Elsa, I want revenge." Hans pleaded.

I sighed. "I won't stop you." I replied.

"Thank you Elsa." He smiled.

I smiled sadly.

"Let's go see Anna." I said.

He nodded and followed me to Anna's room.

Anna was still lying on the bed staring at the other side of the bedroom in deep thought.

"Mhm...I remember them telling me that I did this." He said waving a hand in front of Anna's face.

"You don't remember actually doing it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I remember what I was thinking about but I didn't know I was just staring like that." He replied.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Your pretty much having a war with yourself. You think about Skjult's side and your families side. It's like your in a battle to choose sides. It's hard to explain." He explained.

"No, I understand..." I replied intrigued.

He smiled but then his smile vanished.

"The next stage will be really hard. You need to comfort her." He said.

"Next is the physical..." I sighed.

"Yes, she will feel all that torture over again. She will scream so try and block it out because there is nothing you can do about the pain." Hans explained.

I nodded with a sigh.

"Then emotional is like mental at the same time. She will most likely be angry, sad, and guilty." Hans explained.

"So say she's sad...will she actually cry?" I asked.

Hans nodded. "I bawled like a baby they said." He chuckled.

"So when she's angry should I stay away?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It depends, is she aggressive when angry?" He asked.

"Ask your nose. You've felt her anger before." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." He replied touching his nose.

"Well it's getting late..." I sighed.

He nodded.

"Kai!" I yelled.

Kai walked in. He already knew about Anna because I told him. He's always been like a father to me.

"Please set up a guest room." I said.

He nodded. "Please follow me your highness." He said to Hans.

Hans nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

I smiled and nodded. He then left the room.

I sat down beside Anna. "Anna I'll be there for you tomorrow every step of the way." I sighed.

I walked back to my room and went into a slumber. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	10. Pain

**I was bored so yeah here's another chapter :) **

Elsa woke up, got dressed, then went straight to Anna's room. She told Kristoff to be there too for Anna even though he already would have, that's just the kind if person he is. Today would most likely be the hardest day for Anna.

Elsa sat beside Anna. Kristoff walked in moments later and shut the door behind him. He sighed and sat down by Elsa.

Anna was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. It looked like she was actually sleeping. The first stage must have ended in the middle of the night.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa and Kristoff. They smiled at her. Elsa reached over by Anna's chained wrist and held her hands. Anna looked at her calmly. She no longer gave Elsa that confused face.

Anna was lying on her stomach with her head lying on the pillow. Elsa could feel Anna's hands shaking. Elsa looked over at Kristoff and gave him an 'it's time' look. He nodded sadly.

Anna's face contorted into one of pain. That one look broke Kristoff and Elsa's heart.

Anna put her face in her pillow and screamed. It startled Kristoff and Elsa. Anna continued to scream and shake in pain.

Elsa rubbed Anna's back soothingly while whispering soothing words.

Kristoff couldn't hold back his tears. Neither could Elsa.

Anna lifted her head shakily. Her whole body was shaking in pain. She looked into Elsa's eyes tearfully. Elsa wiped the tears off her face comfortingly.

Anna put her head back into the pillow and continued to sob. She desperately tried to free herself from her bonds but it was no use.

Elsa looked at Kristoff. "Should we?" Elsa asked.

"She won't run away." He replied and nodded.

Elsa took the key out of her sleeve and unchained Anna's wrist. Anna immediately held her hands to her head.

"Elsa I can't handle this." Kristoff choked out.

"Please Kris, I need you." Elsa replied sniffling.

Hans knocked on the door. Kristoff walked over and opened it.

"Hey..." Kristoff said awkwardly. Elsa had told him about Hans last night.

"I'll take over if you need to take a breather." Hans said.

"Okay...but you are not to touch her." Kristoff warned.

Hans nodded and walked into the room. Kristoff left.

He sat down beside Elsa. Anna was still screaming in her pillow.

Elsa was sniffling and rubbing Anna's back.

"It must feel horrible having to watch this..." Hans sighed.

Elsa nodded.

"Yeah she's feeling that year of torture...it really sucks." He replied.

"She doesn't deserve this." Elsa sniffled.

"No one ever does." He sighed.

"I'd take her place if I could." Elsa sniffled.

"That's what my older brother said too." He sighed.

"It's what older siblings do." Elsa replied.

"I guess so..." He replied with a small smile.

They were interrupted by Anna suddenly grabbing Elsa's hand and holding it.

Hans smiled, but Elsa was shocked.

Elsa placed her other hand over Anna's hand in a comforting fashion. Elsa started to cry.

Hans rubbed Elsa's back and smiled. He couldn't imagine what happiness that must have caused her. It was a sign that Anna was coming back.

Anna's grip tightened on Elsa. It hurt a little bit but Elsa didn't care about her pain, she cared about Anna's.

Hans got up and walked over to Anna's head. He knelt down next to her. "Hey Elsa, don't tell Kris." Hans whispered. Elsa nodded with a watery smile.

Hans stroked Anna's hair. Anna turned her head to face Hans. Her eyes were puffy and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, I know how you feel..." Hans spoke softly. "I will be there for you too." He smiled. Tears went down his cheeks. Elsa sniffled as she watched the scene before her.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. Anna saw something in his eyes. She knew what he was saying, she knew that he's been through it too. She trusted him.

She whimpered in pain. "Focus on us Anna. Don't think about the pain. Think about how much people love and care about you." He gave a watery smile.

He chuckled. "I barely know you and you got me crying Anna." He sniffled.

He wiped the tears off her face. "Your sister and boyfriend need you Anna." He smiled.

Surprisingly Anna nodded and sniffled. Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's hand.

Hans smiled and stood. "Not a word to Kristoff." He said.

Elsa gave a 'my lips are sealed' action.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Kristoff returned moment later.

He sat down by Elsa. "She's not screaming?" He said shocked. He then noticed Anna was holding Elsa's hand and smiled.

"Sisters." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Yep." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna's forehead. -"Sister."


	11. Memories

**Again thanks for the reviews and follows! I might post again later today so watch for an update :)**

Elsa had slept beside Anna the whole night. Unfortunately she had to cuff Anna back to the bedpost before she went to sleep.

Anna's pain had stopped in the middle of the night just like the last stage. This would be the best stage for everyone except Anna. She would be getting her memories back. Elsa was very happy about that but she knew that would be a lot to take in for Anna.

Anna would receive all her memories. Back all the way up to before she got struck by Elsa's magic the first time.

Anna was asleep and that was when Elsa could actually hold her trembling hands. With her other hand she wiped Anna's damp forehead with a cool cloth.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa. Elsa looked at Anna with a small smile. Anna looked at Elsa's hand and saw it was holding her own. Elsa was worried Anna would pull away but surprisingly she didn't. Anna held even tighter to Elsa's hand. Elsa smiled happily.

Suddenly Anna gasped. Elsa was shocked and checked If she was okay. Anna was not responding to Elsa waving a hand over her face. Anna only stared straight with a distant look on her face.

Elsa then realized that she was in the third and final stage. She sighed and stood. She walked out of the room out to the dining hall. Kristoff and Hans were sitting at the table. Kristoff looked uneasy while Hans was smiling brightly.

Elsa sat down and starting eating silently. "So any news?" Kristoff asked.

"Well she is in the final stage of coming back." Elsa sighed in relief.

"Yeah that was not a fun stage. Having to relive all those bad memories." Hans sighed shaking his head.

"Well look on the bright side, you got to relive the happy ones too, and now Anna will." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff smiled. "There's the optimism." He chuckled.

Elsa smiled.

"How long will it take?" Elsa asked Hans.

He shrugged. "Hard to say, I guess it depends on how much you remembered before it got taken away." He explained.

"That's going to take forever, that kid remembers everything." Elsa joked.

They chuckled.

They ate the rest of breakfast then went to do their own duties. Elsa stayed in her study and worked till Kristoff ran in.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Anna is crying." He sighed.

Elsa ran out with Kristoff to Anna's room. Elsa sat down beside her.

Anna was indeed crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sniffled. Elsa stroked Anna's had comfortingly. "It's okay Anna..." She said soothingly.

"Elsa..." She sniffled.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other shocked. "Did you hear that?" Elsa asked. Kristoff nodded with a smile.

"E-Elsa n-no." She cried shaking her head.

"Shh..." Elsa soothed holding Anna's hand.

"Don't shut me out..." She sniffled.

Elsa cried hearing those words. It was horrible that Anna had to relive all that.

Next Anna's face went from sad to angry. Elsa noticed and held Anna's hand tighter. Kristoff stroked Anna's hair.

Next she looked guilty. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other sadly.

Hans walked into the room. "where is she at right now?" He asked.

"Looks like guilt." Elsa sighed.

"Oh I remember. Next everything just going to crash down on her. It was really overwhelming..." He sighed.

Elsa nodded and turned her attention back to Anna. Anna started breathing really hard and shaking her head with changing emotions.

"Anna it's okay..." Elsa tried to calm her down.

"Elsa she can't hear you." Hans said discouraged.

Elsa sighed and sat back holding Anna's hand.

Anna continued to breathe hard for several minuets. Hans left because he knew she would awaken soon. Anna should wake up to her families face not his.

The room suddenly got quiet. She was no longer breathing hard. Elsa stood up and leaned over Anna curiously. Suddenly Anna gasped and sat up quickly.

Elsa almost got hit in the head but backed up just in time. She looked at Anna shocked. Anna was trying to catch her breath.

"Anna?" Elsa said trying to get her attention.

Anna turned to Elsa with a face full of confusion. "E-Elsa?" She asked.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna immediately and cried. Anna snuggled into Elsa's neck and cried.

"I thought I lost you- I thought you were dead." Elsa sobbed on Anna.

"H-Hey I'm okay now." Anna cried.

Elsa let go and looked into Anna's blue eyes. She could see the love and compassion that returned to little sister through her eyes.

"It's really crazy that I'm okay though..." Anna said looking at her chest. She pulled her shirt down and saw a scar. Elsa hadn't noticed that scar so it shocked her too.

"Anna." Kristoff walked up with tears rolling down his cheeks. Elsa stepped aside.

Kristoff embraced Anna and she put her head on his shoulder and cried. "I love you so much." He cried and he stroked her hair.

"I love you too." She cried.

Kristoff pulled her to his chest and he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Never before had he craved the warmth of her skin and the closeness of their bodies. Kristoff spent as much time as he could with his lips pressed to hers. Finally Elsa coughed signaling to stop and he let go.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him. He kissed her forehead then moved back.

"Okay now that you two are through can I unlock this now?" Elsa asked looking at the cuffs.

Anna nodded with a small smile. Elsa unlocked the cuffs and Anna immediately jumped into Elsa's arms. Elsa hugged Anna tightly.

"Hello Anna." Hans greeted from the door.

"Hans?" Anna said curiously.

He walked up to Anna and smiled. "Why do you think I tried to kill you and Elsa, the Queen and Princess of Arendelle?" He raised a brow.

"You were a royal assassin?" Anna asked.

He nodded with a sigh. Anna walked closer to him and hugged him. "I know you must have helped them so thank you." Anna smiled. He hugged her back. "It was a pleasure." He smiled.

"So Anna... Once your better we would like to go kill this son of a bitch." Kristoff chuckled. Elsa whacked him in the stomach.

"Okay." Anna replied.

"That's it? Okay?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "He is a monster. Do you really think I'd let him get away with what he does?" Anna asked.

"Guess not." Elsa smiled.

"Where's my weapons and suite? Hans you will need to where a suite too." Anna said.

"I actually brought my assassin clothes because I knew you guys always have a plan." He chuckled.

"Good. Now let me just go and eat because I am starving." Anna smiled.

Elsa chuckled and followed Anna.

They would soon fight Skjult. Would they win?


	12. Expecting

Today was the day, they were going to fight Skjult.

Anna shook Elsa awake. "Hm..." Elsa murmured.

"You need to get up, we need to go." Anna replied.

Elsa smiled seeing Anna's face. She thought that she would never wake up to that again.

Anna sat up and got off the bed. She walked to her drawers and opened it. Elsa sat at the edge of the bed and watched Anna.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. "Anna!" Elsa yelled when she saw an arrow heading toward her. Anna grabbed the arrow when it was inches from her head. Elsa gaped and walked to her slowly. She was still very panicked but Anna looked very calm. She saw Anna reading a note that was attached to the arrow.

"What does it say?" Elsa asked.

Anna handed Elsa the note and walked off. Elsa looked at the note and it read:

"_Did you really think I would know that you are coming? I will be expecting you Royal Assassin or should I call you Anna? I am excited to see Hans again and the family."_

Sincerely, Skjult

Elsa sighed. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Were going to defeat Skjult." Anna replied simply.

Elsa smiled. Elsa also noticed that Anna was back in her assassins clothes.

Elsa crafted icy armor on herself and smiled. Anna was impressed.

They walked out and met the boys and the stables. Hans was in his old assassin clothes and Kristoff was in thin armor. "Let's go." Hans said.

They mounted their horses then left. Anna showed them the way.

It was dark when they arrived.

They dismounted and Anna readied her bow.

"Stay behind me." She ordered.

They made it into the castle to the throne room. Skjult sat on his throne.

"Hello royals." He smiled.


	13. Powerless against Us

**Thanks for reviews! After this story is done I will be writing a deep story, meaning is will be intense and emotional. I look forward to writing it and what you all think.**

Skjult got up from his throne and walked up to them. Anna got in front of Elsa and pointed her bow at him.

He stopped in front of her and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Anna." He said.

"Shut up you coward." Anna replied angered.

He chuckled.

"I'm afraid none of you will be getting out alive." He smiled looking at the group.

"Yes we will." Elsa spoke.

"Do tell me how." He chuckled.

"Because you can't kill us." Elsa replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"If you could kill us you would have done it already. A long time ago a man more powerful than you made it so you can't kill royalty." Elsa explained.

He chuckled with a nod. "Smart girl." Then he pointed to Kristoff. "But he's not royalty." He smiled.

He choked Kristoff without even touching him. Kristoff held his throat and fell to his knees.

"Stop!" Anna yelled then she let her arrow fly. It stopped inches from Skjult's skull then it dropped to the ground.

Skjult let go of Kristoff. Kristoff fell to the ground gasping for air.

Skjult looked at Anna was a sinister smile. "I cannot kill you because you are all royalty but I can sure as hell make it so you wish you were dead." He smiled.

"No!" Elsa screamed already knowing what he was going to do.

Skjult snapped his fingers. Anna dropped her bow and stumbled back clutching her chest. Then she dropped to the ground in intense pain.

Elsa kneeled down by Anna and held her screaming sister. "Stop!" Elsa yelled.

"No." He chuckled. Elsa stood up quickly and swiped her sword at Skjult. He stumbled back clutching his arm. He looked at his wound shocked. He had also stopped Anna's pain. Anna breathed heavily on the ground and Elsa ran back to her and held her in her arms.

"You wounded me..." He said shocked.

"Did you expect me to just let you keep hurting my sister?" Elsa asked angered.

"Only pure magic can hurt me." He replied.

Elsa stood up holding Anna. "What's purer than ice?" Elsa replied.

"I guess this changes the outcome." He smiled.

"I suppose so." Elsa replied.

He walked backwards up the stairs to his throne.

He clapped once and several royal assassins appeared with their bows pointed at the group.

"Shit..." Kristoff breathed.


	14. A Happy Ending

**Last chapter! Thanks for all the support! **

The four were all surrounded by royal assassins. The assassins kept their bows trained at the four.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked.

Anna responded by holding up her hands. "We surrender!" She yelled.

"Seems your not as stupid as I thought." Skjult chuckled.

Anna glared.

"I mine as well have some fun with all you. Take them to the dungeons!" He ordered.

Assassins took the four to a cell and locked the door.

"Well that was a brilliant plan." Elsa told Anna annoyed.

Anna rolled her eyes and went to the bars. "Pst." She said to a assassin.

"What?" He asked.

"Et educ me de. Hoc consilium, ut caperent royals a. Skjult vult me gratis." Anna spoke.

The assassin nodded and opened the cell door letting Anna out. Elsa and Kristoff gaped but Hans smiled since he knew what she said.

"gratias ago tibi." Anna said.

The assassin nodded and left.

Anna let Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans out.

"Let's go." She said.

They walked out of the dungeons back to the throne room.

Skjult chuckled. "I knew it was only a matter if time before Anna let you all out." He said standing.

"Ready to die Skjult?" Anna asked.

"Actually is Elsa ready to die?" He said turning to Elsa.

"You can't kill me." Elsa said.

"Actually yes I can. I saw that you were able to hurt me, that means I can hurt or kill you." He smiled.

Elsa frowned. Skjult threw Elsa across the room with a wave of his arm.

Assassins appeared and attacked Anna, Hans, and Kristoff.

Elsa and Skjult fought hard against each other. Skjult got some wounds into Elsa and she wounded him.

He went to strike her by flying weapons at her. She made a shield and they impaled it.

Elsa crossed her arms quickly making it so Skjult was surrounded with ice shards ready to impale him.

"Oh yeah. There's one thing I didn't tell you." He smiled.

Anna, Kristoff, and Hans stood by Elsa. They had knocked out the assassins.

"You kill me and all the assassins die. We are all connected because I gave them life." He smiled.

Elsa looked at Hans and Anna with shock.

"Elsa if we don't kill him he will keep killing more and more innocent people." Hans said.

"But you all with die." Elsa said sadly.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He replied.

"What do you think Anna?" Elsa asked.

"You know what I think Elsa." Anna replied.

"I don't want to lose you." She sniffled.

"You have to think of others Elsa." Anna replied embracing her sister.

Elsa nodded with a sniffle. Kristoff hugged Anna tightly. "I love you." He cried. "I love you too." She cried and kissed him on the lips.

Elsa gave Anna her icy blade. "I won't kill you." She said.

Anna nodded and took it. She faced Skjult and raised her sword. With one swift movement she cut off his head. The light left his eyes forever.

Assassins that were not knocked out fell onto the ground dead a line of blood falling from their mouths. Hans fell to the ground with his eyes open and dead in the same manner as the assassins.

Anna looked at her family with sadness. Elsa and Kristoff cried.

Anna fell to the ground dead with her eyes fixed on her family. Elsa held Anna in her arms and sobbed.

"Come back!" She cried. A tear left Elsa eye and fell onto Anna's chest where her scar is.

Her chest lit up. Elsa gasped and watched any signs of life from Anna.

Everything was silent until a gasp was heard. Anna sat up quickly gasping. "Anna!" Elsa cried embracing Anna.

"You saved me." She smiled.

"That's what sisters do." Elsa cried. Anna smiled.

They looked around and saw that Hans and the assassins were still dead.

"Elsa you can revive them." Anna encouraged.

Elsa stood then raised her arms letting her magic flow. The magic went into their bodies and they awoke. They not only revived they also got all their memories back. Elsa's magic was indeed powerful.

Hans stood up and hugged Elsa. Elsa was shocked. He let go quickly. "Sorry." He said.

Kristoff hugged Anna tightly then kissed her passionately. He loved her so much.

They all group hugged. "How are we going to explain this to the other kingdoms?" Anna asked.

"I...don't know." Elsa sighed.

"Let's just go home and pretend that Anna and everyone else didn't just die." Kristoff sighed.

They all nodded.

"It looks like I'll be having nightmares for a while." Elsa sighed.

"As will I, but we can be there for each other." Anna said.

Elsa smiled.

Then they all returned the assassins to there families in the other kingdoms and lived happily ever after.

This was the worst year I had experienced. Even if I'm Queen of ice and snow that doesn't mean I have a perfect life. A good life is possible with the ones you love but a perfect one is impossible. Everyone has their challenges but we can get through it with the people we love.


End file.
